This invention relates to a signal-operated marking device and, more particularly, by such a device which responds to electrical signals.
The purpose of this invention, in a preferred aspect, is to adapt a ball pen tube assembly, consisting of the ball, ball housing, tube, tube assembly and ink, such assemblies being readily available and known as ball pen refills, to mark upon any type of writing paper in response to an electrical pulse or signal, as the ball pen assembly is drawn or moved across any type of writing paper.
The principle aim of the invention is to provide a means of identifying International Morse-Code characters into their respective letters or numbers by a person not trained or skilled in the arts. The characters of the International Morse-Code of dots and dashes are arranged in various combinations to indicate letters or numbers. An example is the International distress call S.O.S., which in International Morse-Code characters is three dots for S, three dashes for O and repeat three dots for S. These signals are often transmitted by radio or light, and this invention is suitable for both types of signals thus transmitted, as well as signals transmitted via telegraph lines. Another function of the invention is to enable the Consol position finding system to be more readily identified. The Consol beacon transmits a radiation pattern of alternate dot and dash sectors separated by an equi-signal (continuous note) formed by merging of the dots and dashes. Any person on a vehicle hearing the signal can, by merely counting the number of dots and dashes, translate the count into a great circle bearing. A total of 60 dot dash characters are transmitted in each operating cycle. It is difficult to get the exact number of dots and dashes, as the equi-signal fades between the dots and dashes or dashes and dots. With this invention, the dots and dashes that are missing to make the count of 60 are more readily identified.
Another purpose of the invention is that it enables the null signal that has to be found from a radio transmitting station to be more readily identified, particularly if radio interference or background noise is being received when a null signal is being sought. The pen is drawn across the paper at the time that the null is being sought; the pen will stop marking at the lowest signal noise level, thus indicating pictorially when the null signal is being received.
Accordingly, the invention is one illustrative embodiment consists of a ball pen assembly consisting of the ball, ball housing, tube, cap and ink, such an assembly being generally described as a ball pen refill. The ball pen assembly is mounted into a suitably constructed case or frame, so that when the case or frame is positioned vertically, the ball pen assembly is arranged downwards, or at the lower end of the case or frame. This suitably constructed case or frame is wide and flat at the lower end, in order to stand vertically upon an approximately horizontal surface, such as a table or writing pad held upon the knee or in the hand.
The ball pen assembly as described is arranged to move quite freely lengthwise in the case or frame with a minimum of sideways movement, thus if the case or frame is held approximately vertical with the wide and flat end downwards against the sheet of paper, the ball pen assembly will be at rest with the ball upon the paper. There are two types of ball pen assemblies readily available. These use respectively wet or dry ink. If a dry ink type of ball pen assembly is fitted in the manner described, when the flat end of the case or frame is held against the writing paper and drawn across the writing paper, the ball will not mark upon the paper. To make the ball mark the paper, the ball has to revolve by exerting pressure or weight upon the ball pen assembly, which has been arranged to move quite freely in the case or frame. The most convenient manner in which to do this is by means of an electro-magnet or an electrical solenoid device. The wet ink type of ball pen assembly requires less pressure or weight to revolve the ball, and provision must be made to accomplish this by means of a counter-balance or spring to support and neutralize the weight of the wet ink type ball pen assembly.
The invention is not limited in its function to the two types of ball pen assemblies described, although experiments have shown them to be the most convenient. A felt tip pen is equally satisfactory and is arranged by means of a counter-weight or spring not to rest upon the paper, but have a small clearance or gap between the actual felt tip and the writing paper. A lead pencil refill or crayon may be used, providing a suitable arrangement is provided to adjust for wear that will take place as the lead pencil refill or crayon marks the paper.